


Banana

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Q's a cheater and  Sal doesn't care who knows.





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Ohai. It's been an age. How're ye all?

"I'm sorry," repeated Q for what seemed the umpteenth time. He coaxed the cup of coffee across the tiny table where Sal sat in the local Starbucks. 

 

Sal grabbed the cup without a sound and sipped. His eyes bore into the wall above Q's head. 

 

"I won't do it again," promised Q, reaching out to touch Sal's hand. 

 

"You cheated," snapped Sal, pulling his hand away. "You knew exactly what you were doing and you did it on purpose."

 

"Jesus, Sal, I didn't _mean_ to do it," said Q. "It just... happened."

 

"Cheating does not just ' _happen'_ , Brian. Cheating is methodical and... and it's just _wrong_ , okay?" Sal leaned heavily into his chair and grimaced at the wall. "No one's banana just _slips_ out like that."

 

A couple opposite their table stared over. Q blushed and brushed his fingers through the short mane on his head, trying to force a smile onto his face. "People are lookin' at us, Sal. Tone it down, will ya."

 

Sal perked up at the command. "Don't tell me to tone it down, cheater. They should all know what you're like."

 

"Babe, it's Mario Kart."

 

 


End file.
